The Legendary Fists of Chaos
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: Ranma was tossed into a portal a demon had summoned. He now finds himself in some barren city land he knows nothing about. What is the 'King of Fighters' tournament everyone seems to mention and why do they keep referring him as the Fist of Chaos?
1. Prologue : Past meets Present

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me, nor does Street Fighter or King of Fighters for that matter.**

**The Legendary Fists of Chaos**

**Prologue : Past meets Future

* * *

**

"Insolent boy!"

Happosai grumbled irritably as he rummaged through his chest of ancient scrolls, a clearly visible bump seen on his head. A cry of _'Ah-ha!"_ was heard as Happosai submerged from his chest, a dusty scroll in his hand. He immediately opened it and read its contents, cackling out loud as he finished, The top of the ancient piece of paper reading,

_"Summoning Scroll."

* * *

_

"Ah! That felt good."

Ranma said as he sat down on the dojo floor, sweat clearly seen on his face. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he felt as if nothing else mattered except his skills in the arts. He truly loved the art, and loved to learn anything he could from it. The power coursing in his veins as if he had the potential to do anything.

A shriek cut Ranma out of his thoughts as he raced outside to see Akane on the floor, obviously shocked beyond belief, and Happosai, being held by the neck by some hideous 15 foot demon he had probably summoned from the depths of hell, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun watching from the sidelines. Getting bored from the lack of response Happosai gave, the demon threw his body into the koi pond and moved onto Akane.

Ranma acted quick and sped towards the demon. Barely dodging a swipe from the demon's gigantic talons, Ranma flipped forward and used the front of his foot for leverage as he bounced on top of the demon. Carefully maneuvering his body, Ranma somersaulted in the air and landed a spin kick on the demon's face. Flipping skillfully in the air, Ranma landed a good 10 feet away from the demon and unleashed a ki blast at it's face.

He was surprised when the demon's face seem to regenerate from the wounds it had gotten from Ranma's previous attempts at attacking him, but he did not let that faze him.

Ranma quickly ran up the walls and onto the roof of the Tendo House. Using the vision capability he had, Ranma ran upwards until he reached the very top of the Tendo roof, then jumped off over the demon from a good 30 feet in the air.

Knowing he had only one chance at this before the demon noticed him there, Ranma slowly flipped forward as his foot pointed downwards, aimed directly at the Demon's head.

On impact, the demon's shriek was mind numbing as blood erupted from it's eyes and mouth, it's skull looking as if it had caved in from the kick from above.

Quickly taking advantage of the weakened demon, Ranma unleashed a rapid barrage of ki blasts all over the demon's form. Ranma smiled as he saw that the demon finally realized it was cornered. Trying to avoid death, the demon opened a portal and fled through it, leaving behind a triumphant Ranma.

Ranma smiled once again as he felt he had a chance to gloat at Happosai's obvious assassination attempt, succeeding in driving away the demon where Happosai did not.

He twitched a bit when he felt his body move backwards, as if he was being drawn somewhere. Trying to move forward, he realized he had absolutely no control of his body as he felt his body move on it's own. Akane's scream made him look backwards as he realized he was being drawn into the portal the demon had left behind.

Quickly fighting the urge to panic, Ranma tried running away from the portal, but with little success. He grunted loudly as his feet occasionally rose from the ground, but ignored it as he continued to try and escape. Finally using his ki, Ranma felt himself move forward, the tension finally going away.

Genma, with a platter of sushi in his arms, walked towards the Tendo group with a clueless look on his face. As he was just about to ask what their problem was, his sushi platter suddenly flew from his hands and towards the portal.

"MY SUSHI!"

The cry that came from Genma instinctively made Ranma look up as the platter suddenly impacted his face, which caused Ranma to go flying into the portal. The portal dissipated as all went back to normal, the dark clouds in the sky turning white again.

The entire Tendo family, still in a state of shock, shook out of their daze when they heard a sob from Genma. They saw him on his knees as he stared at his palms, occasionally whispering _'I can't believe it's gone'_, and immediately they felt sympathetic as they realized this must have affected him the most.

"I could've gotten it. I can't believe it's gone…." Genma looked up at the sky with tearfilled eyes and cried out,

"MY SUSHI!"

* * *

"CURSE YOU POPS! GAH!"

Ranma cried out in pain as he felt himself land in a dumpster. Slowly getting up, he looked around and found himself in some dark alley, and from the looks of the many people residing in the area, he realized it was probably not as safe as he thought it would to be.

He walked along the cement, looked for a way out. He found it extremely odd that the people seem to glare at him one moment, than suddenly cringe and draw back in fear the next. Obviously not paying attention to the path, Ranma suddenly felt himself bump into someone. Drawing back, he saw several dangerous looking men, holding what appeared to be an assortment of weapons.

The man who Ranma had bumped into, obviously the leader, smirked and said,

"Ouch, that really hurt."

Ranma bowed politely and apologized to the man. He tried to pass him, but found that he was being mimicked as to not let him pass. The man continued,

"You didn't let me finish. You bumped into me and it hurt real bad, I think you broke my arm."

His companions laughed as Ranma seem to find himself getting irritated. Avoiding eye contact, Ranma tried yet again to pass the man, but found himself mimicked to stop him. The man chuckled as he said,

"I might need surgery, kid, cause this hurts real bad, and I want you to pay for my operation. Maybe like a couple thousand dollars."

His companions guffawed loudly as they found Ranma's discomfort humorous. Feeling his blood boiling, Ranma looked straight into the man's eyes with anger. As the leader wiped the tears from his eyes, he found himself staring at the young Ranma's face with curiosity, than fear. The man immediately stumbled backwards and fell to his knees.

"C-C-haos-Sama! W-we did not r-realize that w-was you!"

His friends immediately stopped laughing and froze when they heard that name. Looking at Ranma, they cried out in horror and fell to their knees also. The leader, obviously mortified for some apparent reason, said out loud,

"W-we will leave y-you alone C-C-Chaos-sama!"

The men of the street gang immediately jumped to their feets and ran as fast as they could, not even bothering to look back. Ranma scratched his head in confusion. Shrugging, he continued his trek along to alleyway before finding an exit to the outside.

He soon found himself staring at a sign he had found when he got out of the alleyway. Reading it out loud, Ranma just shrugged again before continuing on his journey to find a way back home.

Back at the sign, it read in bold letters,

**'Southtown'

* * *

**

**TBC.**

**No information, just an idea I got from watching various Anime shows. Any questions will be answered, just email me or review me or something.**


	2. Chapter 1 : New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me, nor does Street Fighter or King of Fighters for than matter.**

**The Legendary Fists of Chaos**

**Chapter 1 : New Acquaintances

* * *

**

"Damn, this is getting really boring."

Ranma had run into multiple roadblocks, either angered fighters trying to destroy him or someone out for revenge. Ranma was used to it back in Nerima, but the strange thing was, they kept calling his '_Chaos_'.

Of course, not everyone was kill him. Many people he encountered simply screamed in terror or bowed before him, crying out _'Chaos-sama'_ in the process. There was also this one time he had tried to ask a man he bumped into what was exactly going on, but he didn't get the answer as he was too busy groveling on the floor asking Ranma not to rip his nuts off.

Ranma sighed loudly as he figured he would get better time if he took the rest of his trek up to the rooftops. What he didn't know was that there were 2 pairs of eyes watching his every move.

* * *

"You are sure of this?"

The blonde haired figure nodded to the shadowy figure sitting across him and replied,

"It would seem he is impersonating you."

The shadowy figure seemed to glow slightly, causing the blonde haired man draw back a bit in surprise. Composing himself, the blonde haired man asked,

"Would you like me to dispose of him?"

The man grinned when the shadowy figure threw him a large stack of 100 dollar bills.

"Make sure his body is properly disposed of, Yamazaki."

* * *

A blurring figure was seen running through the rooftops of Southtown, appearing to be Ranma himself. However, he seem to stray off the path every once in a while as his steps seem to get clumsier and clumsier. Coughing loudly, Ranma jumped high towards the other rooftop with the last of his strength.

Screeching to a stop, Ranma fell to his knees with a weakened expression on his face. He moaned loudly as a bleak growling sound came from within him. Coughing loudly, he said to himself before fainting,

"Hungry…."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the guy you sensed?" A girl with mid long brown hair held back in a -ponytail asked. A man with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange dogi nodded. The girl gazed at the unconscious Ranma one more time before commenting,

"He looks very familiar, do you think we've seen him before?"

The man named Ryo smiled widely before answering,

"Not too sure about that, but I can definitely tell you this dude has great martial arts prowess."

The girl named Yuri gave Ryo a skeptical stare before saying,

"But come on, His aura does seem pretty weak. Are you sure this is the guy you sensed?"

Ryo huffed loudly before answering,

"Look, I know what I felt. He may seem weak to you since you haven't had as much aura training as I have, but I see great ki energies in this guy. Lets just take him back, okay?"

Yuri shrugged as she saw Ryo pick up Ranma on his shoulders. Just as they were about to leave, both of them slightly flinched when they felt a familiar energy signature coming towards them. In a quiet voice, Ryo said out loud,

"Yamazaki."

A chuckle was heard as the blonde haired murderer named Yamazaki appeared from beneath an alleyway. Jumping back, Ryo and Yuri slightly shivered as they felt Yamazaki's obvious bloodlust. In a amused voice, Yamazaki said to them,

"Well, well, if it isn't the Sakazaki brats! The boss wants me to get rid of that kid you got in your arms, Sakazaki. Dunno why though, I guess he just couldn't stand the fact that there was someone that was impersonating him or somethin', HAHAHAHA!"

Ryo and Yuri stood where they were as they realized escape was no option here. Yamazaki laughed a bit more before wiping the tears out of his eyes. Chuckling a bit more, he spoke,

"Ah, well I have nothing against killing someone who _'looks'_ like the boss. And if you don't give him to me, then I'll just kill you too!"

Ryo held a determined expression as he let go of Ranma from his arms. Getting into a battle stance and turning towards the confused Yuri, Ryo said to her,

"Go take him back, I'll take care of this jerk."

Yuri gave a worried gaze at her brother and replied,

"Okay, I'll take him back, but you better not die on me you idiot."

Ryo gave Yuri a caring smile before turning a cold stare back at Yamazaki. Hearing Yuri's fleeing footsteps, Ryo released his ki aura and motioned Yamazaki closer.

"If you want him, you've got to go past me."

* * *

He was dreaming, dreaming of large sirloin steaks, okonomiyaki, ramen, sweet and sour pork, and chocolate hills filled with cream as far as the eye could see. Eating plentifully, Ranma sighed as he realized he was missing something, or perhaps, someone.

He sensed something wrong with this dream, as he felt something happening outside his own consciousness. An evil aura made Ranma shiver slightly as he felt that it was very much similar to his own, one he desperately tried to contain every single day of his life from overcoming his mind.

**(Blink!)**

"Ooo, cookies! Sweet!"

* * *

Yuri ran as fast as she could with Ranma unconscious on top her back. Although he didn't look it, Ranma was very heavy. Screeching to a stop below the ground and satisfied that she was far enough from Yamazaki, she let Ranma sit back of the alley wall as she took some time to rest.

Breathing heavily, Yuri took this time to examine her unconscious traveler. He was certainly handsome, that was for sure. He seemed a bit young too, most likely around her age, 17 or 18, a few months give or take. He had long hair tied back in a pigtail, which was pretty odd for a boy his age, and although she did know quite a number of boys who had long hair, they all seem to have liable reasons for having it.

He wore worn out clothes, Chinese to be exact. A tacky mid sleeved red Chinese shirt, and baggy kung fu pants. His shoes looked really durable, proof from the obviously worn out texture of it.

Yuri remembered something Yamazaki had said, something about the boy in front of her being some sort of impersonator of his boss. Of course, it wasn't as easy to figure out as he had said it. Yamazaki was a mercenary, a murderer and assassin who gives himself to the highest payer. Although, there was one clue than he had not failed to mention. If this boss that Yamazaki mentioned was the exact duplicate of this pigtailed teen, than there could only be one suspect.

"Chaos." Yuri said with a shocked expression on her face. She was however not able to finish her train of thought as a body came crashing through the brick wall behind her. Shaking herself out of her daze, Yuri found herself staring at the bloodied body of her brother, Ryo.

A diabolical laugh came from behind her as she turned around to see an insanely grinning Yamazaki with one hand in his pocket. His face was completely covered in blood, but not his, rather Ryo's.

Yamazaki looked at Ryo's downed body before turning his gaze at Yuri. Smiling insanely, Yamazaki felt his back pocket and took out a large knife with sharp, jagged edges. Seeing Yuri's scared expression, Yamazaki said,

"You like? I bought it just 2 days ago. Every person I kill gets a taste of this baby. The sharp edges can cause a body to lurch forward and cause extreme pain and agitation to help slice open the skin. Plus, it doesn't get stuck in the corpse like all my other knives do."

He cackled wickedly as he began to twirl the knife in his hand. Not even bothering to show eye contact, Yamazaki cried out maniacally.

"Let's see how dark your blood is!"

**"Mouko Takabisha!"**

Yuri drew back as a blue ball of ki hit Yamazaki squarely in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward as he was flown backwards away from her. Looking around, she saw the boy with the pigtail, standing up awkwardly as he yawned loudly, one of his arms outstretched towards where Yamazaki disappeared to.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ranma muttered to the shocked Yuri,

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

* * *

**TBC.**

**No, this is not the future, and no, this is not some world where Ranma suddenly got an identity just because his chaotic aura appeared in a random dimension. It's an alternate universe where, this Ranma, who you can obviously tell as Chaos, is evil.**

**Several people have shown their faces in this episode, such as Yuri, Ryo, and Yamazaki, who are all from King of Fighters. More characters will show, and even some from the NWC, but not anytime soon as this is not even Japan.**

**What happened to Geese, Goenitz, or Rugal? Only time will tell.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestion and questions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Unfortunate Circumstances

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**The Legendary Fists of Chaos**

Chapter 2 : Unfortunate Circumstances

* * *

"What?" Yuri exclaimed with a look of apparent shock on her features.

Ranma frowned and scratched under the base of his pigtail.

"I said-" "I heard what you said!" Yuri shouted before turning beet red for raising her voice. Peering curiously at the hole in the wall Yamazaki was sent into and back at Ranma, who responded by tilting his head to the side, she whispered more to herself then anything,

"Who..who are you?"

Ranma's left eye twitched.

"I told ya you dumb chick, I'm –" Ranma stopped as he turned his head with a bewildering look in his eyes. Yuri looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Ranma's eyes closed slowly before rising to his feet. He opened his eyes and looked down at Yuri holding Ryo's broken body in her arms.

"Take him and find cover" Ranma said seriously. Annoyance crept into his features as he realized the girl was doing nothing but sitting there, questioning his demand.

"NOW!"

Yuri 'eep'd' aloud and jumped to her feet before she began running towards the entrance of the alleyway with her brother in her arms. Rounding the corner, she placed Ryo's back against the wall next to the entrance before precariously poking her head into the alleyway to see what was going on.

Sensing their ki signatures at a safe distance, Ranma immediately got into a combat stance.

"Why don't cha quit faking dead and come out and fight me?" Ranma questioned loudly, flaring his aura a bit to goad his opponent. The alleyway remained quiet.

What seemed like minutes were actually seconds before the alleyway wall exploded outward, blowing cement remains and plaster into Ranma's face. He heeded no mind, staring determinedly at the obstacle ahead. Footsteps were heard through the cloud of dust as a figure emanated from the shattered remains of the wall, showing him to be Yamazaki with an amused smirk on his face. Casually dusting his shoulders, Yamazaki's smirk turned into a crazed sneer.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yamazaki cackled, his eyes filled with blood lust, "You're one interesting kid, no one's been able to hurt me like that in a LONG time." Ranma snorted.

"So you in love with me now or somethin'? No thanks buddy, I got enough of that back where I'm from. I'll explain it to ya some other day when I got the time." Ranma replied condescendingly. Yamazaki twitched.

"Sorry kid, I got a job to do after all," Yamazaki answered, cricking his neck and releasing tension from his shoulders by rolling them backwards,

"Besides, I don't talk to DEAD PEOPLE!"

With that exclamation, Yamazaki launched himself forward, leaping towards Ranma with his arms outstretched. Casually leaning back and falling to the floor, Ranma lifted his legs and kicked upwards, catching Yamazaki in the stomach and making him recoil in pain. While caught off guard, Ranma shoved Yamazaki above his head before flipping himself on his feet, turning towards the angered bleached blonde as he stood up.

"You little PUNK, you'll pay for that!" Yamazaki snarled, reaching into his pocket and taking out his trademark switchblade, twirling it expertly between the fingers of his right hand. Ranma smirked.

"Do you take IOU's?" Ranma taunted, motioning Yamazaki to come to him. Yamazaki roared as he charged at Ranma with his knife, his pupils dilated from the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He stabbed at Ranma, who ducked underneath his arm before elbowing Yamazaki in the chin, causing Yamazaki to lose his hold on his blade. Seeing Yamazaki dazed from the blow, Ranma took this chance to unleash one of his signature moves.

"**KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN**!" Ranma shouted before launching hundreds of punches in the span of a few seconds below Yamazaki's chin. Yamazaki's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he staggered back from the blow. Huffing loudly, Ranma leaped into the air above Yamazaki's head before outstretching his arm and yelling out,

"**MOKO TAKABISHA**!"

A ball of blue ki launched itself out of Ranma's hand and flew towards Yamazaki, who was still stumbling about, reeling from the blows he had received prior.

**(BOOM!)**

Landing lightly beside the smoking crater caused by his technique, Ranma swiped his nose with his thumb before raising a victory sign towards the shocked Yuri who had watched the whole fight from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Piece of cake!" Ranma yelled to her, grinning from ear to ear with a look of amusement in his eyes. Yuri, shaking the shock out of herself, noticed a figure emanating from the cloud of rubble the crater had caused.

"Ranma! Behind you!" Yuri shrieked.

Tilting his head in confusion, Ranma looked back in time to see two hands grab onto both sides of his head and Yamazaki's forehead colliding with his.

**(BOOM!) **

Yuri screamed before she closed her eyes and covered her ears when an explosion occurred when Yamazaki's signature headbutt hit home, the pigtailed boy's body flying out from the alleyway and onto the streets, his face blackened and obviously unconscious. Yuri shook a bit in apprehension before she opened her eyes and looked at Ranma's smoking body. Peering back into the alleyway, Yuri noticed Yamazaki was unconscious as well, that move having taken a toll on Yamazaki's last energy reserves.

Looking back at Ryo, she huffed in annoyance. The jerk was still unconscious! Carefully hefting Ryo up on her shoulders, she slowly stood up, stumbling a bit from the weight.

"Remind me to have you go on a stricter diet after this Ryo." Yuri grumbled as she unsteadily walked back to the Kyokugenryu dojo. She stopped before looking down at the pigtailed boy's prone body, still smoking slightly from Yamazaki's deadly headbutt. Yuri scowled.

"Darn it, what am I supposed to do? I guess I should take him back with us considering he saved me and all…" Yuri muttered softly, a faint blush apparent on her cheeks. Although she'd never tell this to anyone, watching her handsome pigtailed savior fight for her sake was kind of a turn on. She wondered if she could fall for him.

Ranma shuddered briefly.

Yuri sighed. She knew what she had to do. Bending down, she moved a hand towards Ranma before stopping. She sweatdropped. He looked pretty heavy.

* * *

Akane sniffled as she cuddled with P-Chan in her arms.

"Stupid jerk, saving us and then just leaving like that." Akane whispered before tears began to stream down her face. She sighed and hugged P-Chan more tightly.

"Isn't Ranma stupid P-Chan? All he cares about is himself." Akane asked the tiny pig in her arms, resting her face against her pillow as she slowly descended into slumber.

After Akane had fallen asleep, P-Chan wiggled himself out of her arms and looked at Akane's tear-streaked face with a saddened expression. Turning away from her, a fire burned in his eyes as he looked out the window and into the starry night.

"_Ranma, wherever you are, I'll find you and make you pay for making Akane cry like this!" _P-Chan declared before promptly running towards the door.

**(Slam!)**

"_Or I could hold it off until tomorrow." _P-Chan thought deliriously before drifting into unconsciousness from having left an indentation in the door when he ran headfirst into it.

* * *

AN: I could use some help with pairings. Feel free to leave any suggestions pertaining to the story.

P.S. I don't have proof-readers and such so if you spot grammatical errors and whatnot, feel free to point those out also and I'll try to correct them as soon as possible.

Remember to Review when you're done

Thanks for your Support!

-DS-


	4. Chapter 3 : Chance

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**The Legendary Fists of Chaos**

Chapter 3 : Chance

* * *

"Ohh….what hit me?" Ranma groaned, holding his hand against his head as he tried to sit up. His actions were for naught when he was immediately pushed back down.

"You shouldn't move, you'll aggravate your wound!" A chiding voice pierced his consciousness as he blearily tried to open his eyes to see who was talking to him. As his vision cleared, his eyes landed on Yuri and a strange muscular man with a gruff looking face, kneeling beside him.

"Awake are we?" the man asked before moving his legs in front of him to sit Indian style. He crossed his arms and looked at Ranma with a critical eye.

"You must be quite the martial artist to survive a head butt from Ryuji Yamazaki. That man is a monster." The man commented. Ranma groaned.

"Well, I didn't exactly come outta it intact as you can see." Ranma replied, turning his gaze from the gruff man to Yuri, who had been silent since his awakening.

"Though I'd haveta say some good came out of beating that jerk's butt." Ranma smirked arrogantly at Yuri, who responded by blushing lightly. Realizing she should thank him for saving her, Yuri opened her mouth to say something before the man beat her to it.

"I heard what had happened from Yuri, many thanks for saving my daughter." The man said while nodding his head, completely oblivious to the glare he was getting from Yuri. Ranma blinked.

"This guy is your pop?" Ranma questioned Yuri while also wondering why she was trying to burn a hole into the man's head. Tearing her eyes away from her father, she looked down at Ranma's curious gaze before catching herself captivated by his eyes.

'Wow, his eyes are blue.' Yuri thought in amazement. Although blue was hardly a rare eye color in Southtown, to see an Asian with blue eyes made her wonder if it was due to a mix of a different race or simply a birth defect. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she realized she had kept him waiting and quickly answered,

"Yeah, this is my dad, Takuma Sakazaki. I'm Yuri and the guy you saw me holding onto back in the alleyway was Ryo, my brother. He's in the other room right now resting."

Ranma nodded before looking around.

"Um, where am I?" Ranma asked.

"We're at the Kyokugenryu dojo. It's run by our family and my dad teaches classes here." Yuri answered as she wringed water out of a hand towel out of a basin. Folding it, she placed the towel on Ranma's forehead before he could voice any protest on his well being.

"Before you ask any more questions, I need to ask you one thing." Takuma replied as he slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Ranma's. Narrowing his eyes, he asked,

"What is your relation to Chaos?"

* * *

_**-Back in the Alleyway-**_

All was quiet as Yamazaki continued to lay on the cement, seemingly out cold. A shadowy figure blurred for a moment before appearing before Yamazaki.

"What are you doing?" The figure asked as it poked Yamazaki's prone body with a staff of some sort.

"What do you want Billy?" Yamazaki questioned, as he looked up with an angry glare. Billy smirked as he pulled back his bo staff and rested it against his shoulder while placing his left hand on his hip.

"Boss told me to come find you." The British-born blonde shrugged, scratching the part of his head not covered by his trademark bandana almost absent-mindedly. Yamazaki growled.

"I don't need to be baby-sat, all I was supposed to do was kill someone." Yamazaki answered as he jumped to his feet, dusting rubble off his shirt and pants.

"Oh? Then explain to me why YOU were lying in a crater nearly 3 feet deep and not the poor sap you were supposed to kill?" Billy asked with a snort, looking in the crater Yamazaki had been lying comatose in. Yamazaki frowned.

"The punk was good, but not that good. I could've easily fought back and won. This kid though; there was something about the way he fought that reminded me a lot of 'him'." Yamazaki answered, putting a hand on his shoulder as he rolled it back, audible pops being heard as he cracked the joints.

"So the Boss was right then was he?" Billy asked as he nodded. Yamazaki merely grunted.

* * *

"So what you're saying is, there's some guy out there that looks like me but isn't me?" Ranma asked dumbly, pointing a finger at himself. Takuma and Yuri nodded.

"And he calls himself The Chaos Fist?" Ranma blanched. What a dumb name.

"Yeah, The Chaos Fist is his moniker. Nobody knows his real identity." Yuri replied as she nodded. Ranma blinked.

"So what does this Chaos guy do? Is he the local go-to guy in case there's trouble?" Ranma asked. Yuri stuck out her tongue in disgust and Takuma barked out a laugh.

"Chaos is HARDLY the guy you go to in case there's trouble. He's actually one of the main problems that plague this city!" Takuma yelled as he slammed his palms down on the hard tatami floor, startling both Yuri and Ranma. Takuma frowned before he began rubbing his chin with his index finger and his thumb, scrutinizing Ranma with one eye closed.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you do look kind of young to be Chaos. You don't look too smart either." Takuma replied. Ranma blinked before he realized what the older man had said.

"HEY!" Ranma shouted as he sat up. Yuri clicked her tongue.

"Dad, don't be rude." Yuri scolded her father. Takuma chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Takuma said as he leaned back with his arms propping him up. He looked at the ceiling before looking back down at Ranma, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well m'boy, for saving my daughter from the hands of an evil murderer, feel free to stay as long as you'd like." Takuma said as he leaned forward and held his hand towards Ranma. Ranma looked down at the hand. He smiled as he took his hand and shook it earnestly.

"Thanks, Mr. Sakazaki." Ranma said. Takuma shook his head.

"Call me Takuma." Takuma replied as he grinned. Yuri wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Guys, I'm home!" A voice sounded within the house as the door into the room opened. Yuri, Takuma, and Ranma looked towards the door and saw a tall foreign man enter, holding two handfuls of bagged groceries.

"Robert, back already?" Takuma asked.

"Yuri? Takuma-sensei? What are you two doi-" Robert paused as he saw a third person sitting next to them. His eyes widened when he saw who.

"CHAOS!" Robert snarled as he dropped the groceries and charged towards Ranma, shock apparent on his face.

"Robert, No!" Yuri screamed out as both she and her father dove at his legs to stop his momentum. His eyes filled with rage, Robert was unable to dodge their tackle as he promptly fell to the ground. Mid-fall, he tried to catch himself before his hand accidentally up heaved the basin of water that sat conveniently in front of Ranma, causing it to splash all over his face.

Yuri and Takuma both sighed in relief. Robert pulled his hand towards his face as he rubbed his sore nose from having fallen face first. He looked up and growled angrily.

"CHAOS! When I get my hands on you, I swear-" Robert stopped mid-rant, his rage dissipating when he saw a cute, albeit wet, redhead looking at him with annoyance.

"Great, even in another world I get all the luck." The soaked redhead grumbled as she wringed the water out of her pigtail.

"Wha-wha-what's going on? Where'd Ranma go?" Yuri stuttered, not fully understanding what was going on. Takuma was in a similar situation, his mouth hanging out slightly. Robert rose to his feet and looked around.

"I don't have time for this! Where did Chaos go?! I know I saw him a minute ago!" Robert shouted out impatiently, his fists clenched. Ranma sighed.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

* * *

"WHERE AM I NOW?!" A voice rang out through the forest, scaring nearby birds into flying away. Ryoga grunted as he tore his way through countless branches and bushes that tore at his face and clothes.

'Curse you Ranma! If you weren't such an honorless coward, I wouldn't be lost in this forest looking for you!' Ryoga thought angrily, a reddish-green tinted aura slowly building around his body. He continued to push on, trying to ignore the stinging pain the branches caused when they collided with his face. After one particularly large branch snapped and hit him squarely on the forehead, he winced before scowling.

"DAMN YOU RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAU-(**Splash**!) Bwee!" P-Chan crawled out of the lake he had fallen into and shook his body to get rid of the excess water that matted his hair. After shaking himself dry, he looked around and realized he was in some sort of a mountainous area. He also realized the lack of trees. P-Chan growled.

"BWEE & BWEE &# #!" P-Chan cursed up a storm, frustrated beyond all belief.

"Aw, what a cute pig!"

Ryoga turned around and saw a cute girl with purple hair in a school girl's outfit. She smiled at P-Chan before petting him on the head.

"Are you lost, little fella? Wanna come with me?" The girl asked in a cutesy tone, holding out her arms so the pig could jump into them. P-Chan blushed, as he hesitated before leaping into her arms. He realized that spending the night with a pretty girl in a warm environment was better then striving to find hot water in this cold weather. He looked up and his blush darkened. She was almost as cute as Akane!

Knowing he would be well taken care of, Ryoga snuggled into her arms as he promptly drifted into slumber, dreaming about defeating Ranma and proclaiming his everlasting love to Akane. After having fallen asleep, the girl slowly stood up and began to walk away from the lake.

"Hey Athena!" A voice called out to the girl. Athena looked around and saw a boy running towards her.

"Kensou! What are you doing here?" Athena asked him.

"Master was wondering where you went and told me to go look for you." Kensou lied. Although Chin had wondered where the girl had gone, he hadn't specifically asked him to go look for her. Looking down in her arms, he realized she was holding onto something.

"What's that?" Kensou asked, pointing at the thing she was carrying. Athena grinned.

"Dinner."

* * *

A shadowy figure gazed out in the night of a window, mesmerized by the sea of lights the city created. A knock was heard, snapping said figure out of his reverie.

"Come in."

The door opened and a giant of a man wearing a large suit of armor entered into the office. The shadowy figure smiled.

"Ah, Wolfgang Krauser. It's been such a long time." The figure said as he sat down on his chair. The purple-haired man growled.

"Cut the scheißen, Chaos. Why did you call me here?" Krauser demanded. Chaos chuckled.

"Come now Wolfie, you can't still be mad at me for killing your brother now can you?" Chaos said teasingly. The heir of Strolheim roared with anger before releasing his massive battle aura.

"Calm yourself 'Prince of Darkness', the last thing we'd want is to cause an uproar in the middle of a city. Innocents and all that." Chaos said emotionlessly, a bluish-black aura wafting from his form. Krauser bristled, but relented as he retracting his battle aura, his rage-filled eyes glaring into Chaos's cold ones.

"Why did you call me?" Wolfgang whispered angrily. Chaos continued to stare into Krauser's eyes before rotating his chair around and standing up, staring out into the city once more.

"I'm interested in starting the King of Fighters tournament again." Chaos replied, resting his hand against the glass of his wall window. The reflection showed Krauser's response clearly when he recoiled in shock.

"What?! The King of Fighters? Why would you want to do that?" The massive man questioned, trying to search for any kind of clue on Chaos's face through the reflection of the glass.

"I've got my reasons." Chaos answered in a bored tone. Krauser growled and took a step forward.

"Your invitation is on the desk." Chaos said.

Krauser looked down at the desk and saw an envelope with the words 'KING OF FIGHTERS 1997', his name written off to the side in bold ink. On the top left hand corner, there was an insignia of a Dragon with the initials C.F. written next to it. Looking at the envelope, he looked back up to see if Chaos showed any sort of reaction. Growling in barely controlled anger, Krauser picked up the envelope and walked out of the office room, slamming the door in the process.

Chaos was silent for a few seconds before he withdrew his hand from its place on the window and gazed at it closely as purple sparks began emanating from his fingertips.

"The power of the Orochi. It will soon be mine…." Chaos whispered as the dark room was basked in a dark purple light. Chaos extended his arm out in front of him before his tightly closed fist was engulfed in a demonic purple fire. His eyes glowing eerily red as he went back to looking out at the city, an evil smirk apparent on his face.

* * *

TBC.

AN: Well that was quick. Yadda Yadda Yadda, Ryoga made it into Ranma's current dimension and Geese Howard is dead. Don't want to spoil too much so I won't say anymore for now.

P.S. Pairings are still optional as I will introduce MORE female characters into the story as it goes on. Also, remember not to count out the NWC. I don't only mean Ranma's old world NWC either. :P Oops.

Remember to Review when you're done.

Thanks for your Support!

-DS-


End file.
